


The Tale of Everlasting Love

by Niana



Series: The Swan Princess [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts, Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: AU - Swan Princess, Characters from TWEWY are included, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-28 16:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20429201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niana/pseuds/Niana
Summary: Prince Riku of the Realm of Darkness and Princess Kairi of the Realm of Light, are engaged to be married one day. But since they met as young children, the two hated each other to no end.When they meet again as late teenagers, however, they begin to see each other in a new light, the light of love. But after Riku unintentionally offends Kairi, she is kidnapped into the night.Now Riku must figure out his true feelings if he wants to be with Kairi. But will he be able to prove to the whole world that he has an everlasting love for her in time?





	1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Once upon a time, in the Realms Of Light and Darkness, there was a king known as Ansem the Wise, ruling a large, strong kingdom. He was a king loved by all of his subjects for his generosity, kindness and unwavering wisdom. And yet, he lives with a sad and heavy heart, for he has yet to have an heir to inherit his throne once his time comes. But then on a beautiful day in the Summer, his beloved queen had at long last given birth to their daughter, a new princess. However, some time after their daughter’s birth, his Queen had died.

So as her dying wish, the queen wants the princess’s name to have a special meaning to them and everyone who knows her. To honor her last wish, Ansem had given his daughter the name Kairi, meaning ocean since her blue eyes remind him of the mighty sea.

Upon the news of Kairi’s birth brought great happiness and joy about the new princess throughout all of Ansem’s kingdom. On Kairi’s fifth birthday, Ansem had invited many kings, queens and nobles from both realms to offer gifts to the child. One of the visiting royalties is the witch Maleficent who was once an enemy and now a good friend to Ansem and her young son Prince Riku.

Watching as the older child presented the smaller one with a necklace that had the image of a swan engraved into the heart shaped pendant, Ansem and Maleficent came up with the exact same idea. Riku and Kairi will be brought together each summer in hopes they will fall in love, joining their kingdoms forever.

However, among and unknown to all was another plan; that of the evil enchanter and former apprentice of Ansem, Xemnas, who had once gone by the name Xehanort. Kairi’s birth was of little concern to him for he was preparing to steal Ansem’s kingdom by using the dark creatures that roam the Realm of Darkness, the Heartless and Nobodies.

On the night before his assault, Ansem’s soldiers, led by his captain Terra, attacked Xemnas’ base, with his powers plunging into oblivion. Despite calls for his death, the enchanter had only been banished from the kingdom.

Shaking off the soldiers now that he is free of the shackles and chains, Xemnas sends a glare at his former master. “Don’t think I’m not finished with you, Master Ansem. Someday, I’ll get my power back.”

“You know attempting to control the Heartless and the Nobodies is forbidden, Xemnas.” Ansem warns, knowing full well what happens to those who try to have full control of such dark beings without hearts or forms.

But he only ignored his warning. “Once I do, everything you own and love will be mine, including your dear daughter.”

“I won’t allow you to come anywhere near Kairi. Now leave.” Ansem demands as he points down the path the banished enchanter must take to leave his kingdom. Many had feared that Ansem is too merciful to the cunning enchanter, being too kind.

Upon a few requests from terrified villagers, the king ordered Terra to take some of his best men to chase after Xemnas to keep an eye on him. Sadly, one week after they left, they were never heard from again, which had brought great sadness to the kingdom that they had lost a devoted captain and good friend.

However, with Xemnas long gone, his threat had been forgotten and his presence just vanished like it had never existed. Then the thoughts and memories of Terra had also faded into the wind.

Then as the years passed, all hopes turned to the not so distant summer, when Riku and Kairi would meet for the first time.


	2. From Hate to Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prince Riku and Princess Kairi meet, but not on friendly terms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s the [very] long awaited first chapter. Sorry I’ve worked on this for a long while, been kept busy. Hope you, my readers still enjoy this.

**Chapter 1**

**From Hate to Love**

Standing upon a watchtower overlooking the forest, a man with dark blond hair and sky blue eyes, an eight-year-old boy that is a spitting image of the man beside him, sees King Ansem and his soldiers emerge from the forest. Laughing a bit, little Roxas calls to his queen and his friend, “They are almost here, your majesties!”

Watching them emerge from the trees, Maleficent could only smile to see her friend and his daughter finally arrive while Riku, a young boy of nine years with short silver hair, sharp cyan eyes, wearing an all white with yellow trimming outfit compared to Maleficent’s black and dark purple robes. Riku didn’t want to be out here, waiting with his mother to meet Ansem the Wise and his daughter Princess Kairi since they will be staying at their kingdom for the summer.

With Ansem riding his trusted steed into the field where Maleficent and Riku wait for them, the wise king bows his head to his friend and says with a smile as Roxas’ father blows the horn, after releasing a nest that had been built inside with the mother dove screaming, “Ah, Maleficent. You are as radiant as ever.”

Bowing her head back to him, Maleficent is just about to thank his compliment when the nest landed right on top of her head, right in between her horns, causing the three young children to snicker at her expression as she glared up at the watchman. “Oh my, a nest.” Maleficent says with a chuckle, gently removing the nest and giving it to the angered dove so she can set it someplace else without any more disturbances.

Noticing the boy standing beside her, Ansem says as he and Maleficent share a secret wink, “Now who is this strapping young man? Could it be Prince Riku?”

Being a little timid about meeting the king, Riku nods slowly. “Yes sir, Ansem the Wise.” He bows to the king.

“We welcome you to our kingdom, dear Ansem. And you as well, Little princess.” Maleficent says as Ansem dismounts and helps Princess Kairi, a girl of eight years with short brownish-auburn hair, blue eyes, wearing a white gown with a floral design and purple slippers.

Getting nods from their parents, Kairi and Riku were gently pushed ahead, causing the two children to glare back at their parents until they stood before each other. Deciding to bow to her since it is what Maleficent wants him to do, Riku says, “Hello, Princess Kairi. I’m very pleased to meet you.”

Doing a small curtsy, Kairi says, “The pleasure is mine, Prince Riku.”

Hoping that is enough, Riku turns to leave but one look from Maleficent forced him to face Kairi, taking her hand in his, but Riku really didn’t want to do what his mother is expecting of him as he stared at Kairi’s hand like it’s an insect. Closing his eyes, Riku just quickly kisses Kairi’s hand before quickly wiping his mouth. The two start to glare at each other.

**I can’t believe**

**I’m stuck with her**

**all summer**

**I’ll bet she doesn’t**

**wrestle, hunt or box**

After wiping her hand on her dress, Kairi then looks back at Riku, giving him a fist with Riku stepping back a bit, her silent message saying back off.

** _He looks conceited_ **

**What a total bummer**

Facing their parents, the two are silently asking them should they really be doing this with Ansem and Maleficent ushering them to just do it.

** _If I get lucky,_ **

** _I’ll get chickenpox_ **

**So happy you could come**

** _So happy to be here_ **

Facing each other with fake smiles, Riku and Kairi start to curse what their parents are making them do.

** _How I’d like to run_ **

The fake smiles remaining, they both do quick bows before turning their backs on each other.

** _This is not my idea_ **

**This isn’t my idea**

** _of fun_ **

And so the kids were ushered inside the castle by their parents before they were left in one of the parlors to get to know each other. Instead of talking, the two chase each other around the castle, wrestling once they get a hold of each other.

Watching the two chase and wrestle, Ansem and Maleficent see it as if they are just playing, failing to see the angered expressions they send back and forth.

**The children seem to get along quite nicely**

** _We’ll join our lands_ **

** _if this arrangement clicks_ **

**My dear Ansem the Wise,**

**that’s my point precisely**

Strolling through the gardens and castle courtyard, the king and widow queen watch as Kairi and Riku duel with wooden swords which ends with Kairi pinning Riku to the ground, the two glaring at the other.

** _It’s such good parenting_ **

**And politics**

**So happy we agree**

** _I believe we’ve got a deal_ **

**My Riku’s quite a catch**

** _This is my idea_ **

**This is my idea**

** _Of a match_ **

“And this is such fun!” Maleficent adds as the two chuckle at the positions their children found themselves in.

A few years pass by and Kairi is thirteen while Riku is fourteen. It’s a new Summer as Kairi and her father are getting ready to leave for Riku’s kingdom once again.

** _Good heavens, child, don’t dawdle_ **

Ansem stands in the courtyard, glaring up at his daughter as she sits on a windowsill overlooking the entire castle grounds and the kingdom, arms crossed over her chest as she keeps her gaze away from her father.

** _We can’t keep Riku waiting_ **

Still not glancing at her father, Kairi replied.

** _I haven’t packed or wash my hair_ **

** _and Father, I get seasick_ **

With the fourteen year old prince, Maleficent finds him practicing archery in an open field.

**They soon will be arriving**

Then the Queen notices that the dummy her son is practicing on looks insultingly like his future bride. Someone must have made that practice dummy and make it look a lot like Kairi when she had thought the prince and princess had been getting along.

**Is that the respect**

**you’re showing to your princess?**

**Don’t make me kiss her hand again,**

**I swear I’m going to be sick**

Soon, the ship arrives with Ansem and Maleficent first greeting each other, their heirs right behind them. This time, Kairi has noticed Riku had three boys with him, most likely his friends. Then she saw that next to one of the boys was a girl, the same age as the boys.

** _One day Prince Riku will be her intended_ **

After she and her father step onto the docks, the boy with spiky brown hair, about the same age as Kairi, slingshots a tomato, hitting the visiting princess right in her face. With Riku and Sora laughing, Neku and Joshua shaking their heads in disapproval, the girl Shiki runs up to Kairi to wipe the tomato off her face.

Throughout the entire Summer, Kairi and Shiki became close friends, very inseparable as they played together and put up with Riku and his friends picking on them.

**We tried all Summer,**

**but we just can’t lose them**

Currently, Riku leads Sora, Neku and Joshua through the castle as they run away from the girls. Eventually the four make their way outside and they quickly climb into the treehouse that Riku and his friends worked on the previous Autumn. They often hung out in the treehouse, safe from Kairi and Shiki, Ansem the Wise, Queen Maleficent or any of the castle staff or villagers in the kingdom from catching them.

When it came close to when Kairi and her father to return to their kingdom at the end of Summer, the six kids had gotten into a big fight with Kairi leaving with bruises, Riku and his friends badly scratched and with black eyes since the girls had surprisingly put up a good fight against the four of them.

**Long before they met**

**Riku and Kairi**

**Were destined to be wedded**

Watching Kairi, mounted upon her white mare, gallop through the many fields of her father’s kingdom all through Autumn, those working in the fields could all think about the future that is awaiting for the union of the two royal heirs.

**However, anyone could see**

**The only point on which**

**they didn’t disagree**

In both kingdoms, now that the princess is at the age of fifteen and the prince sixteen as snow flutters on the cold winter wind with all of the servants that are cleaning, they have still feel their hatred towards each other and Summer time is not a pleasant thought.

**Was that the very thought of Summertime**

**Was dreaded**

Once Summer arrives again, the two keep their hatred intact as Kairi is delighted to be back with Shiki and they can just ignore the guys.

**She tries to talk me into playing dress up**

**She’s always flirting with the castle guards**

Though the girls are doing this to annoy Riku, Sora teases his friend.

**I think you really sort of like her**

**Fess up**

Joshua added as Sora jabs his elbow into his arm, Riku glaring at the brunette.

**I’d like her even better**

**if she’d lose at cards**

Each Summer there would be at least one card game between the heirs, but Kairi would win each one every time.

** _This is my idea_ **

**This isn’t my idea**

** _Of fun_ **

A little later, the prince and princess take a royal carriage ride throughout Riku’s kingdom, the two now pretending to cuddle this time but refusing to make eye contact.

**We need a royal wedding**

**I’d love to be invited**

A couple milkmaids sing happily at the thought of Riku and Kairi’s wedding.

**At least we’d get a holiday**

**to rest our plows and awes**

The end of Summer once again. Riku and Maleficent see Kairi and Ansem off. Leaving a parting gift on his head just like Sora had done to her a few Summers ago as payback, she smirks. With that, Kairi boards the ship to join her father and they set for a course to home.

**Someday these two will marry**

**Two lands will be united**

**And with some luck,**

**their marriage may result in lower taxes**

Now it is Winter, both heirs have reached the eligible age for marriage, sixteen and seventeen. Riku and Kairi still dread the next Summer they are to meet up again.

** _What if Kairi doesn’t go for the merger_ **

He had started to become worried that this may not work, so Ansem had written to Maleficent for advice.

**Urge her**

Maleficent advises. Then the two decide to pay the teenage prince and princess a visit, but they both lock their parents out.

** _For as long as I remember_ **

** _We’ve been told we’d someday wed_ **

** _Every June until September_ **

When the new Summer finally came, Riku makes his way to the new meeting place by his mother and his friends, fighting with all his might to resist.

**All their pushing and annoying hints**

Having to be dragged out of the carriage by Ansem and Axel, Kairi is pushed along to the ballroom.

** _I’ve got bruises with their fingerprints_ **

Then they were practically pushed into the ballroom, the two doors shut tight behind them, their backs currently toward each other at the moment.

**I can do better I am sure**

** _He’s so immature_ **

Turning around to face each other, instead smiles form on Kairi and Riku’s faces at the sight of each other.

** _I see him smiling,_ **

** _and my knees start buckling_ **

** ** Indeed, at the sight of Riku as a seventeen year-old man, his hair had been cut short with it spiked up in the back, his cyan eyes sparkle with a new light at the sight of her, wearing a black hooded tunic with short sleeves, gold buttons, and a checkered pattern at the hem. Underneath, he wears a white shirt, blue pants that are hemmed with the same checkered pattern, black gloves, and black high-top boots. She could feel her knees feel weak but she manages to stand straight.

** _I see inside him_ **

** _and my doubts are gone_ **

Watching from a secret side door, both Ansem and Maleficent are left speechless at the sight of the prince and princess smiling at each other in a new, loving light.

**She started out as**

**such an ugly duckling**

**And somehow suddenly**

**became a swan**

True that over the years since they first met, Riku has seen Kairi transform from a plain child to a very beautiful woman, her attire consisting of a pink strapless dress, a white sleeveless shirt under her dress, three bracelets on her left wrist, white laced heels, the necklace that Riku had given her on her fifth birthday around her neck. Now standing before each other, Kairi curtsies first then Riku bows to her before they stand closer, holding hands.

** _So happy to be here_ **

**Till now I never knew**

** _It is you_ **

** _I’ve been dreaming of_ **

**This is my idea**

** _This is my idea_ **

Just gazing into each other deeply in the eyes, Kairi and Riku stand closer, their foreheads touching affectionately. Then their parents enter the room, just full of happiness at the fact that their plan to get their heirs to fall in love had been a success.

** _What a good idea_ **

** _It’s such a charming_ **

** _and romantic notion_ **

Then, one by one, other doors of the ballroom open as maids and servants set up the ballroom for the long awaited dance, Axel and the orchestra appear, already playing the right music.

** _This is my idea_ **

** _Such a good idea, what a good idea_ **

** _Such a powerful and magic potion_ **

** _This is exactly my idea_ **

** _of love_ **

With everything set and an audience gathered around, Riku takes Kairi into his arms and leads her in a soft waltz. As they danced, their eyes only on each other, everything else melted away as if they were the only ones in the world, their own world.

** _This is my idea_ **

**This is my idea**

** _This is my idea_ **

** _of love_ **

As their dance comes to an end, Riku draws Kairi closer, their eyes gently closing and their lips meet for the first time in a gentle, loving kiss. Ending their first kiss, Kairi steps back so they could lock eyes as their perfect world returns to the real world, everyone watching with smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> To my readers, I need some opinions. Since Riku x Namine(kind of?) became canon, should I change one role so Namine has the role of Odette or should Kairi keep the role?


End file.
